Inuzuka con I de Intruso
by chipikroou
Summary: Kiba es un intruso en la vida de Hanabi, siempre la está acosando, le ropa el tiempo, ¡le robó a su hermana! Y encima mentiroso, está harta de él, pero al parecer los planes de Kiba son diferentes a los suyos.


¡Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto nooooo me pertenecen!

* * *

**Inuzuka con I de Intruso.**

...

_"Te voy a llamar por la noche, a las once."_

Eso había dicho el estúpido de Kiba por la mañana, justo después de aparecerse de la nada en la plaza, cuando ella estaba concentrándose en pintar la fuente que más le gustaba, aquel día había amanecido ligeramente brillante y la imagen de la fuente le había gustado mucho. Pero el muy imbécil de Kiba había arruinado su momento de ensueño, salido de un matorral, con unos dientes horribles y haciendo bizcos le había dicho el clásico "boo."

No gritó, no señores, Hanabi Hyuuga no grita, ella no siente temor, puede ver una película de las más tenebrosas completamente sola y no llorar por la noche, cubierta por completo con su manta, esperando a que alguien llegue a rescatarla… mucho menos temería de un gamberro como lo era el menor de los Inuzuka, ese en lugar de asustar causaba risa, solo había que ver los estúpidos tatuajes que tenía en la mejillas para comprobarlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pintaba la cara, permanentemente?

Solo un imbécil, solo Inuzuka Kiba. Aquel intruso que había irrumpido en su vida.

Bien, aquella mañana le había concedido al castaño el factor sorpresa (aunque jamás se lo diría), pero su rostro se había tornado más rígido de lo común, con las cejas ligeramente juntas y los puños bien apretados a sus costados, en completo silencio; quizá el se sentía tocado por alguna deidad y creía que ella lo iba a encontrar adorable o atractivo después de recibir sus constantes acosos. ¡Ja! Atractivo lo veía su madre y solo su madre, aquella cara solo podía parecerle atractiva a esa mujer.

–… Konohamaru-kun es taaan lindo.

Torció un poco los labios y enarcó ambas cejas, observó el móvil unos segundos, mientras su cabeza parecía no saber si asentir o negar y luego artículo un "por dios" que le había salido del alma. Konohamaru era lindo y tenía buen cuerpo, no lo negaría, pero estaba tan hueco como el novio de Hinata… y el Inuzuka.

– Y tan caballeroso, corría mi silla, me abría la puerta del auto o del lugar al que fuéramos a entrar…

– Me imagino…

Estaba hablando con Moegi por medio de la mensajería instantánea, que ahora tenía la opción de conversaciones de audio… o algo así había leído al descargar la aplicación en su móvil, ha decir verdad, simplemente lo había descargado porque la muchacha de cabellos naranjas la había estado hostigando para que lo hiciera. Si, era la persona con menos paciencia que un niño haciendo berrinche, solo por eso lograba hacer algunas cosas que sus amigos querían, pero solo algunas.

–… ¡y me dijo que le gustaba el sonrojo en mis mejillas!

– Mmm, que lindo.

– ¿Verdad que sí? No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo el y yo al fin…

Terminó de pintarse las uñas de los pies y las observó en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de oprimir un botón en su móvil y enviar un seco "ajam" no le interesaba en lo más mínimo escuchar sobre la cita de su amiga, ya la había escuchado dos horas atrás, cuando la muchacha se escabulló al baño para contarle todo con lujo de detalle en menos de diez minutos. Si… Moegi podía hablar sumamente rápido cuando estaba emocionada o contando el chisme del año.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, las uñas no le habían quedado tan mal… sacudió la cabeza, fastidiada, desde que Hinata se había ido de la casa sus pies no lucían tan lindos como antes. Molesta e ignorando a Moegi (… por que sinceramente, nunca antes me había tratado así, sabes que siempre me ha gustado…), tomó la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con ella, ahogando el gruñido de frustración que dejó salir.

Hinata se había ido a vivir con Kiba, lo había descubierto y no estaba muy contenta por eso; Moegi había insinuado que estaba celosa y ella carcajeó con crueldad, quien iba a estar celosa de su hermana, cuando se había ido a vivir al departamento de cuarta con un gamberro y malviviente de lo peor. Por lo menos ella no, ella estaba feliz en casa, disfrutando de todos los lujos que sus padres podían brindarle… no necesitaba intromisiones que la hicieran creer que era feliz.

Pero todos sabían que ese intruso sentía algo por Hinata, había sido obvio, todas las visitas que hacía a la casa, las invitaciones a salir, todas esas fiestas que se sacaba de la manga para llevara y a las cuales ella tenía que ir de chaperona… y para colmo su hermana se había ido a vivir con él, así de simple, según ella buscando independizarse. Apretó los dientes y se quitó la almohada de encima, nada la haría olvidar que Hinata le veía la cara a Kiba día con día.

Ese idiota se había entrometido y había cambiado el rumbo de sus vidas.

– Deberías salir con alguien, Hanabi-chan… Konohamaru-kun tiene un amigo que-

– No, ni muerta.

El tono había salido más tajante y seco de lo que había querido, pero le restó importancia de inmediato, Moegi ya estaba acostumbrada a esos cambios en su tono de voz. Y hablando de galletas, ¿qué hora es? Volteó a ver el reloj en su móvil, eran las once y cuarto.

– Creí que sería buena idea, pero bueno… oye si dejo de contestarte es porque Konohamaru me llamó, ¿sí?

– Ok…

Si la memoria no le fallaba, el muchacho había quedado de llamar a las once de la noche y como seguía escuchando a Moegi berrear… una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro, el muchacho no iba a llamarla, ya se podía imaginar la cara de estúpida ilusa que tendría su amiga durante un buen rato, hasta que llegara el momento de la desilusión. Se burlaría cruelmente si no lo considerara una perdida de tiempo y una enorme muestra de inmadurez. No, se lo guardaría y observaría de soslayo a la muchacha, divertida, cada que lo recordara.

Se lo merecía por estúpida e ilusa.

Y entonces el móvil se le resbaló de las manos, golpeándole con una fuerza increíble en la nariz. De inmediato se llevo ambas manos al rostro, no podía negarlo, le había dolido como nunca, siempre había sido sensible a los golpes y uno en la nariz podía ser letal. Bueno, exageraba. Sobó la parte afectada, se levantó y caminó hacia su tocador para inspeccionar el área afectada... Quizá estaba sangrando en esos momentos o necesitaría una cirugía reconstructiva.

Sí, de nuevo exageraba.

– Oww...

Tenía la nariz roja en donde el móvil había golpeado, seguramente tendría una marca oscura por la mañana y le dolería al más suave roce; le dedicó una mirada molesta, fría y llena de rencor al aparatillo blanco que descansaba en su cama.

– Maldita basura.

Lo tomó y lo observó en completo silencio, por alguna razón se sintió malhumorada al verlo, sobre todo cuando observó el "me esta llamando, espera" de Moegi-chan… así que Konohamaru la había llamado, ahora ella tendría que quedarse sin que hacer. Gruñendo lo arrojó sobre la cama y observó como botaba varias veces antes de caer del otro lado de la cama; dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro de frustración, bien decían que el flojo trabaja doble. Corrió, se lanzó sobre la cama y se estiró para tomar el móvil, lo giró y observo la pantalla.

23:21

Juntó las cejas y se recostó en la cama de brazos cruzados, era sábado, los domingos sus padres salían desde temprano y ella podía quedarse en casa, en pijama y levantarse tarde, por haber dormido tarde; además, desde que Hinata había salido de casa, ya no había quien se asomara a su habitación, tímidamente y le dijera que la acompañara a algún lado. Si, podía desvelarse cuanto quisiera.

¿Pero como iba a hacerlo si eran las once con veinticinco y ya no tenia con quien hablar?

Y se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a su teléfono móvil, su malhumor aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba y su teléfono permanecía inerte sobre las sábanas, sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido, sin vibrar y sin que el escandaloso foquillo no prendiera de ese color ámbar que le había gustado. Se giró un poco y lo observó, nada, permanecía tan inanimado como podía serlo y bufó molesta.

Si alguien hubiera sabido sobre lo que Kiba le había dicho, seguramente pensarían que estaba esperando su llamada, con ansias… ¡pero no! No estaba esperando la llamada de Kiba, claro que no, solo quería poder silenciar su móvil a tiempo y poder seguir hablando con Moegi-chan, aunque lo más seguro era que terminaría durmiéndose temprano. Conocía lo suficiente a la parlanchina de Moegi y su llamada no terminaría pronto, además, Konohamaru no era de los que se quedaban callados.

– Ay, que cosas…

Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo y cerró los ojos unos momentos, bostezó y pateó la cama, si quería que Kiba la llamara, pero solo era para poder rechazarle la llamada e inflarse un poco más el ego, le gustaba que el estuviera siempre intentando llamar su atención, porque era una muchacha muy vanidosa y además, ¿a que mujer no le gustaba tener atención? Solo por eso esperaba la llamada, pero al parecer el muchacho no llamaría, seguramente había encontrado un poco de dignidad que mantener.

Ja, como si eso fuera posible.

– Cobarde.

Y entonces su móvil sonó, de inmediato lo tomó, apretándolo entre sus manos para que la melodía no fuera a llegar a oídos de sus padres; volteó en todas direcciones, buscando algo con que callar el sonido y terminó escondiéndolo bajo su almohada, si su padre la escuchaba estaba frita. Observó la pantalla: Desconocido llamando.

Justo en ese momento, cuando se encontraba boca abajo, pudo sentir como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, emocionado… ¿qué? No, emocionado no, asustado, si su papá se enteraba que estaba hablando por teléfono a esas horas… Y antes de poder silenciar el móvil, colgar o responder, el aparato se quedó en silencio y la pantalla se apagó. Torció un poco los labios, podría tratarse de cualquiera. Salió de su escondite, sintiéndose un avestruz y observó el móvil unos segundos.

Entonces entró un mensaje de texto.

"Cobarde"

Su ceja tembló un poco, ¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a llamarle cobarde? Metió el móvil debajo de la almohada, mientras refunfuñaba, a ella nadie la llamaba cobarde, nadie, porque no lo era y podría demostrarlo cuando se lo pidieran. Se acostó boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados y se dispuso a dormir.

– Maldito maniaco.

Apagó el celular de mala gana, ese idiota no iba a estarla llamando toda la noche y si había creído que le había estado esperando, pues que iluso. Bostezó y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, había estado postergando la hora de dormir y apenas se iba percatando del sueño que tenía en realidad. Ahogó un bostezo, se estiró y le dio la espalda a la ventana. Dejando el móvil olvidado a lado de ella. Y pronto se quedó completamente dormida…

– Flaca…

Hanabi suspiró entre sueños y se aferró a su almohada, dejó salir un extraño sonido, como un gemido ronco y arrastrado.

– Psst… ¡flaca!

La cabeza de Kiba apareció de pronto, sobresaliendo de la gruesa baranda de piedra del balcón de la menor de los Hyuuga; se impulsó y quedó sentado sobre la baranda, no supo en que momento se había quedado dormida… en realidad había esperado que se hiciera la dormida y en la primera oportunidad le lanzaría algo, pero tras susurrarle pudo estar seguro de que no estaba fingiendo. Se quedó unos instantes ahí sentado, viéndola en silencio, hasta que recordó que había velador y que si le veían ahí arriba se armaría una buena.

Ya había estado antes en aquella casa, sabía como pasar los jardines, además tenía llave para la puerta de servicio, una que no hacía nada de ruido al abrirse y que daba justo a los jardines que quedaban afuera de las habitaciones de las muchachas. Hinata les había regalado una llave a él y a Shino, esa era la única manera en que lograban ver a la muchacha cuando su padre la castigaba, prohibiéndole salir y encerrándola en su habitación durante días. Aun recordaba lo difícil que había sido convencer a Shino (el correcto y pudoroso de Shino), para poder entrar a la habitación de la muchacha, llevándole dulces, pizza y todo tipo de cosas.

De los perros ni se preocupaba, había vivido rodeado de animales y sabía controlarlos.

Hanabi se removió un poco en la cama e hizo un gesto extraño, antes de balbucear algunas cosas, estaba seguro de haber escuchado "estúpido" "Inuzuka" "idiota" sonrió de lado y caminó hasta la cama de la muchacha, se sentó en la mesita de noche, cuidado no tirar nada ni hacer ruido y la observó unos momentos… en cuanto despertara se mofaría de ella, algo como: "tienes sueños húmedos conmigo" parecía buena idea… después de todo no era mentira si omitían la palabra húmedos.

– Je...

Su colmillo se asomó y no pudo contenerse, se inclinó un poco sobre la cama y retiró el mechón de cabello caía sobre el rostro de la menor y no le permitía verle el rostro correctamente. No pudo evitar notar (por millonésima vez) que la muchacha era una extraña mezcla entre Hinata y Neji; tenía el rostro de su mejor amiga, también un tono de voz similar… pero el carácter y los colores eran todos de Neji.

– Sabes… tu hermana es muy linda.

Alejó la mano de ella y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose de nuevo en la mesita de noche… si la muchacha estuviera despierta seguramente le hubiera dedicado una ácida mirada y dicho algo como "una personalidad definida es más importante que la belleza."

– Flaca… despierta, me aburro viéndote dormir.

Hanabi se incorporó de pronto, los ojos entrecerrados, los labios apretados, en algo que parecía ser un puchero y una ligera arruga en la mejilla; Kiba contuvo la respiración, la mirada de la muchacha parecía confundida, molesta y perdida… estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, cuando la muchacha tomó la almohada, se acostó, se cubrió la cabeza con ella y gruñó. La observó sorprendido durante unos segundos… no cabía duda, estaba dormida, perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Bueno… así lucía más tierna, por lo menos no tenía la eterna mirada que decía "eres un idiota."

Se llevó un dedo a los labios, no había ido hasta allá para verla dormir, solo quería molestarla antes de entregarle el encargo de Hinata. Se inclinó sobre ella, su dedo dentro de su boca; con la otra mano retiró la almohada con cuidado y se topó con la imagen de una Hanabi que creía jamás volvería a ver. La muchacha tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, muy pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

_"Hanabi-chan cambió mucho desde la muerte de mamá… yo… yo creo que es su manera de ser fuerte…"_

Y sin poder evitarlo se quedó viendo la sonrisa de la muchacha, la cual desapareció después, cuando sus labios se separaron para que su respiración saliera. Parpadeó un par de veces, notando que parecía un completo imbécil con el dedo dentro de la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, observando a Hanabi; sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco, si la muchacha llegaba a saberlo, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

– Despierta…

Y sin dudarlo, el dedo que había estado dentro de su boca, lo introdujo en el oído de la castaña; la muchacha no tardó en saltar, manoteando con fuerza, su cabello se sacudía con fuerza gracias a sus movimientos frenéticos. Se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos para que la muchacha no fuera a escuchar sus risas; dejó de escuchar movimientos y se pegó lo más que pudo a la cama.

– ¿Qué carajo?

Se talló los ojos, creyendo que se trataba de una alucinación, pero al llevarse la mano al oído y sentir líquido ahí, no cabía duda de que no se había imaginado a un hombre en su habitación. Había un intruso en su habitación… Para ser más precisa, había un Inuzuka Kiba en su habitación; juntó las cejas y se quedó en el centro de la cama, estirándose lentamente para poder ver donde se encontraba el muchacho, pero se encogió de inmediato y fingió que dejaba salir un suspiro asustado.

Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver al muchacho, por el espejo de cuerpo completo, estaba tendido en el suelo, a lado de su cama.

Dejó salir otro suspiro asustado, estiró el brazo hacia la mesa de noche que se encontraba a lado contrario del Inuzuka y tomó el vaso de agua que había ahí; una sonrisa cruel y arrogante se formó en su rostro. Lentamente comenzó a acercar la mano hacia la orilla de la cama en la que se suponía se encontraba Kiba, levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y sonrió un poco; estaba dispuesta a empujarlo y tirarlo de la cama, para que el muchacho se mojara… pero al final no pudo, no era tan cruel.

– ¿Quién está ahí?

Kiba sonrió al escuchar un extraño temblor en la voz de la muchacha, seguramente estaba temblando de miedo, después de todo no era normal despertarse en medio de la noche con el oído lleno de baba de extraños. Ahogó una pequeña risa convulsiva que lo atacó y maldijo al sentir una urgencia por ir al baño… por eso perdía de niño al jugar al escondite, siempre le daban ganas de ir al baño y lo encontraban.

Una sensación helada, horriblemente helada, le recorrió la parte superior del cuerpo y no pudo evitar levantarse, dejando salir un extraño suspiro. Se topó con la mirada de la castaña, tan burlona como podía ser, en sus manos había un vaso vacío, que casualmente, estaba recostado en la cama y no tardó en caer en la cabeza. La muy maldita había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo, pero aun así, no tuvo tiempo de componerse.

– Inuzuka…

Bueno si era cruel y mucho, además el estaba cometiendo un delito, se encontraba en todo su derecho. Kiba se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apretándola para deshacerse del exceso de agua que aun se aferraba a sus cabellos, un calosfrío le recorrió el cuerpo y el se sacudió.

– Hanabi.

Se sentó a la manera árabe y recargó los codos en las rodillas, para poder sostener su cabeza con sus manos. Lo observó unos momentos, parecía un perro, así todo mojado y con rostro sorprendido. Estiró una mano y le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

– Espabila imbécil. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se acercó un poco a él, apoyándose en sus manos y entrecerró un poco los ojos. Kiba resopló un poco, sintiendo que el frío le calaba, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido en la habitación de la muchacha y estar mojado le daba un plus a esa sensación de invierno anticipado.

– Dije que iba a llamarte, pero me quedé sin crédito suficiente, así que decidí venir.

De un salto trepó a la cama, quedando justo frente a Hanabi; la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y juntó un poco más las cejas, lo que le faltaba, que el muy imbécil dejara su cama completamente mojada. Kiba aprovechó al ver que la muchacha cavilaba y la tomó con fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho, sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicándola de la poca agua que le quedaba encima. Hanabi golpeó sus manos contra los hombros de Kiba, empujándolo lejos de ella.

– ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Siseó entre dientes, sintiendo que la cara se le calentaba, no sabía si por el esfuerzo de alejarse de él o por el calor que se desprendía del muchacho; empujó con más fuerza al muchacho lejos de ella y al librarse del agarre del Inuzuka sintió que se iba hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, su espalda impactó dolorosamente contra el suelo y había hecho un sonido sordo que seguramente se había escuchado hasta la casa del vecino.

– Hablando de idiotas…

Le dedicó una ácida mirada a Kiba, el muchacho por otra parte, ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie. En cuanto ella estuvo segura sobre si misma, le empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de mala manera; en verdad estaba molesta, molesta porque estuviera en su cama, sin su permiso, a mitad de la noche, después de llenarle de babas la oreja. Si su padre entraba…

Palideció. Si su padre entraba estaba muerta.

– Ya vete.

Kiba enarcó una ceja, había visto la piel de la muchacha volverse más blanca de lo normal justo después de que se soltó de él; una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

– ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Ja. De brazos cruzados, caminó hacia el balcón. – Como si fuera posible.

Kiba sonrió de lado, ha decir verdad, la hermana de Hinata siempre le había parecido adorable, siempre le había llamado la atención… aunque al conocerla (meses atrás, cuando Hinata había decidido salirse de casa y la castaña había ido a buscarla a su apartamento) se dio cuenta de que no era el angelito que creía, no, ella era grosera, altanera, gritona, soberbia, elitista, cruel y la lista sigue y sigue.

Pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ella, quizá los retos le gustaban y hacer que Hanabi se ablandara si que era un reto, porque era la primer muchacha de su edad que conocía que no se derretía con palabras lindas o con pequeños regalitos cursis, no, ella se molestaba, los observaba con desprecio y se encargaba de encontrar al "admirador secreto" para arrojárselo en la cara y decir alguna cosas como "métetelo por donde menos te quepa." Así era ella, grosera y así la quería.

– ¿Qué? Soy guapo.

– Ja.

– Debes admitir que tengo perfil griego.

– Querido, esa cara solo puede parecerle atractiva a tu madre.

La ceja de Kiba se elevó, Hanabi levantó un poco más la barbilla. Y Kiba dio un paso hacia ella, Hanabi dio un paso hacia atrás. Bingo.

– Si te pongo nerviosa.

Maldición, aquello había sido una muestra de debilidad. – No, solo no quiero que mi padre piense cosas que no son.

Claro, ahora iba a empezar a usar a su padre de excusa… bueno, el creía que lo hacía, con Hanabi no estaba seguro detener la razón, ella siempre parecía ser todo lo contrario a lo que había aprendido que era una mujer y vaya que había tenido prácticas severas, no cualquiera complacía a Yamanaka Ino.

Kiba dio un paso al frente, Hanabi dio uno hacia atrás.

– No te acerques.

– Repítelo. – Y dio otro pasó.

– ¡Que no te acerques! – Siseó y dio otro paso, pero topó con una pared.

Hanabi maldijo en su fuero interno, parecía tan cliché eso de topar con una estúpida pared, como en las películas y las novelas románticas que leía Hinata. Entonces Kiba acortó toda distancia, quedando justo frente a ella, su rostro serio había perdido todo tipo de brillo de travesura, ahora solo se podía apreciar la seriedad, hasta cierto punto algo de molestia; Hanabi tuvo el impulso de doblar un poco las rodillas, para así alejarse de él, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, se irguió y acercó su rostro al de él… ¿quería guerra? Pues la iba a tener. Y sonrió de lado al ver que los ojos de Kiba se abrían con sorpresa y que el se alejaba.

– ¿El perrito tiene miedo?

– ¿De un gatito asustado como tu?

Hanabi apretó los dientes y lo tomó por el cuello de la playera, completamente molesta. – ¡A mi nadie me dice gatito asustado!

Y lo empujó con fuerza, alejándolo de ella; Kiba trastabilló un poco y se detuvo de una pared para no caer sobre el escritorio y hacer un escándalo ahí dentro, no tenía tiempo para huir si el padre de la muchacha se despertaba.

– ¡Ten cuidado!

– Vete de aquí y no me molestes más.

– ¡Bien!

El Inuzuka caminó en dirección al balcón, con un semblante molesto, había creído que podría convencer a Hanabi haciéndose el intimidante, pero todo se le había salido de las manos en el momento en que la muchacha casi lo besaba, lo había pillado en la completa mentira. La observó antes de salir por completo y luego desvió la mirada hacia el frente, necesitaba verlo todo antes de salir de ahí como si fuera un changuillo.

– Ya no volverás a verme, ya me cansé.

Y Hanabi dio un ligero respingo, que no supo a que atribuir, si a su ego o a su dignidad. – Pues me alegro, ahora largo.

Asintió y pasó un pie al otro lado de la baranda, pasó el otro y luego desapareció de la vista de Hanabi. La castaña se quedó viendo al frente unos momentos, aun podía sentir la mirada gélida que Kiba le había dedicado antes de desaparecer; escuchó el ruido del césped al ser pisado y sin poder contenerlo suspiró, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y negó un poco. Caminó hasta quedar apoyada en la baranda con ambas manos y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, aquella noche la luna brillaba como nunca.

¿Por qué le había dolido que Kiba dijera que se había cansado?

Se frotó los brazos con ambas manos, eso era lo que ella quería, que el se cansara de estarla acosando y se alejara, ¿entonces porque se sentía rara? ¿Como incompleta? Suspiró de nuevo y cortó el suspiro, sus cejas juntas, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se dio una pequeña bofetada… Moegi se comportaba así siempre que veía a Konohamaru, Hinata cuando estaba cerca de Naruto, Tenten cuando estaba con Neji… su prima Hikari con Ryutaro.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y quiso jalarse el cabello. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y apretó los dientes con fuerza… eso solo podía significar una cosa y no había que ser estúpidos para comprenderlo.

– ¡Maldito Inuzuka estúpido!

Respiró profundo, dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y cerró los ojos, de nada valía negarlo, además… el se había ido, por siempre, lo pudo notar en su mirada, así que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se le pasara. Su padre siempre había dicho que los sentimientos cambian constantemente, así que le creería esta vez. Pero la aceptación era el primer paso. Que pesar… Dios era tan difícil decirlo… a pesar de estar sola.

– Kiba…

Decir su nombre sonaba extraño, estaba tan acostumbrada a decir su apellido, que decir el nombre le causaba calosfríos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una pequeña, tímida y verdadera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y unas extrañas cosquillas le embargaban el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el viento le acariciara el rostro. Aunque…

– Me gusta como suena…

Y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, solo pudo abrir los ojos y toparse con el rostro de Kiba.

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– Hanabi, admite que perdiste y cállate de una vez.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de respingar, pero sintió sus fuertes y ásperas manos tomarla por el rostro y sus cálidos labios rosar los suyos. Al principio le golpeó, aunque debía admitir que aquellas "agresiones" daban risa; lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y acarició los labios del muchacho, de manera suave y tímida, sin saber realmente que hacer. Sus hombros se relajaron, sus mejillas se colorearon más y la sonrisa creció, mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos subían lentamente hacia el cuello del muchacho, hasta aferrarse a él.

Si… se había enamorado de ese intruso. Kiba se aferró a ella y la besó con un poco más de intensidad... la imagen de Hinata, ligeramente desconcertada al escucharlo decir "quiero a tu hermana," desapareció de su cabeza.

El encargo de Hinata permaneció olvidado en el suelo de la habitación de Hanabi, una caja que, curiosamente, se encontraba vacía.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco algún review? Espero que si :)**

Esto se me ocurrió el otro día en el trabajo y pues… he batallado mucho para escribirlo, ha decir verdad es la primera vez que escribo un KibaHana, siempre me ha parecido tierna la pareja, no lo puedo negar. Esto salió de una historia en la que estoy trabajando, pero nada más no le encuentro una trama decente… así que pensé en incorporarlos, pero luego dije: "nelson, ya son demasiadas parejas y me voy a volver loca… pero en verdad me gustan y quiero escribir algo de ellos… jum, la vida es tan dura y me odia." Entonces recordé que podía escribir un one-shot… así que, he aquí el resultado de estar mensa y gustar de esta pareja.

Bueno, espero les guste… me divertí escribiéndolos, Hanabi me encanta en la faceta de amargada-soberbia-arrogante y también en la faceta de rebelde-alocada-alegre, como seguramente van a poder darse cuenta en mi historia Sufre Conmigo… pero bueno, no es anuncio, si no la han leído no importa; y Kiba me encanta… maldito gamberro, lo amo. Y el nombre nada que ver… pero bueeeeeeeno, discúlpenme, estoy que me muero de sueño.

**¡Hasta luego! Muchas gracias por leerme, les mando un beso.**

**Chipikroou**

Viernes,5 de Julio del año 2013.


End file.
